Starting to know you
by ParamoreYJ
Summary: It was curious how they suddenly became friends, everyone thinked about that, even them two. They weren't very similar, but they understanded each other.
1. Lonely

Cassie fell to the couch. Tired because of the mission she just had.

She missed Wonder Woman more than she expected. She misses the trainings, the missions and the goods time together in civies.

The worst thing is that her parents are off for all the weekend, and she will need to stay at the cave, Why not at a frinds house?: Because she doesn't have friends, her only friends are in the cave, in school she is miss unpopular.

She's alone. Every one is in her/his house. When I say everyone, is everyone even Conner and Miss.M are in their houses. Yes!, they have houses, Miss.M is living with her uncle. Conner with Clark kent.

Cassie turned on the TV. But not really watching it. She slowly closed her eyes and transported to another world, the world of fantasies, the world of_ dreams_.

She was at her school, but she was wearing strange clothes. It was a pink top and sport shorts and some white pink-shoes and she had a bright pink lipstick. Why was it strange?, because she would never ever wear something like that! Ever!

The thing is that she was walking down the hallway, with all the people looking at her, but not like if she was a weirdo. No. The boys looked at her with their mouths watering, the popular boys were trying to flirt with her, but she just runned away. The girls looked at her like if she were their idol and the popular girls joined her in her walk down the hallway.

Cassie was scared. The popular girls never talked to her and she either walked with the popular group.

"How was your weekend Cassie", the leader of the popular group asked

"Fine...I think", she said

Then another girl asked her, "Cassie, I've got big news for you!", she said

"W-What is it?", she asked

"I've heard that Thomas the brithish boy...is gonna ask you out!", she said as fangirling

Fakely she smiled, she hated Thomas with all her heart. She hated him for many reasons because since he came he makes her life a horrible nightmare!

Then the 4 girl said, "Cassie his there, go and talk to him"

All those girls started to fangirl, and pushed her to Thomas. So now Cassie was in front of him.

"Hi", he said

"Bye", she said

"Where do you think your going, your mine Cassie", he said

"First I'm not a thing ,second I dont like you, I HATE you", she said

Oh well I don't think you would think like that after this..., he said

Cassie started to freak out but she coudn't move, SHE COUDN'T!. His lips were now just a few inches apart.

Cassie started to shout internally, and when she thinked that there was no hope, everything turned black and-

Cassie woke up. Surprised of what was going on. Jaime was infrot of her, like was type of hugging her. He had fallen.

He quickly stand up. A blush was speard all over his face. "Sorry..I fel-

"THANKS YOU SOOO MUCH THAT WAS A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!", she shouted and then she hugged him.

Jaime just felt uncomfortable with the situation, but he hugged her back

Then Cassie noticed how long they had been hugging and let go of him, turning her face soo he doesn't see her blush.

"sorry...", she whispered

"-it's fine" he whispered back."Have you seen Nightwing?", he asked

"Yes, he is on a date with batgirl", she said

"Ohh fine...I...better...be going", he said and walked in the direction of the zeta tubes

"Why do you have to leave?", she asked

"Because, beac-cause..."

"Don't be shy...", she said

"SHUT UP ALREADY", he shouted

Cassie was confused by his reaction, and a little angry

"Sorry, what did you say?", she asked him with a sharp voice

"I'm sorry, I-I was...just...talking to myself", he admitted between whispers

"Uhmm..sure", she said

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?", he said turning his back so she couldn't see his face.

"No, I never said that", she said walking up to him

"Sure", he said in a whisper

He headed for the zeta-tubes, but Cassie's voice stopped him, again.

"W-Would you like to...watch a movie...here...with me?", ahe asked

"Why?", he simply said

"B-Because I feel lonely, and I-I would want to know m-m-more abuot you, become friends?, just if you want", she said a blush formed across her face

"I d-don't know...", he said

"Please...", she said

"Fine", he said


	2. Friend

Jaime didn't expected to enjoy himself with Cassie Sandmark, but he did.

It was one of the best moments he had ever had, after that bug had stuck into his spine. Yes he hated the Scarab, it always annoyed him, ALWAYS!.

But this time with Cassie had suhted it up, the scarab hadn't even said a word all the night!, well at first he thinked that Cassie was the enemy, and activated the armor, but Jaime eplained to it that she was just a teammate.

Yes. Jaime hasn't said to the scarab that she was a friend, because, well he wasn't sure about her. What if she just did it because she felt bad?.

He did matter. And all the night was wondering about it.

They saw ' Titanic', they commented about funny things about the movie,, and they created jokes and judged the movie.

They laughed a lot while watching it.

At some time in the end, every thing was quite, just the sound of the movie was heard.

Jaime looked over to Cassie.

She was asleep. curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa.

Jaime wondered if leave her on the sofa or take her to her room, he didn't know, he took his time to think it out, but at the end he dicided to leave her on her room.

He picked her up. Brydial style and walked to her room.

While he was going he noticed Cassie's head rested on his shoulder.

He smiled.

He opened the door, walked to her bed and lay her sofly in it, then he covered her up with the covers.

He was going to leave when he heard Cassie's voice.

"Thank, you", she said

"For what?", he asked

"For everything...for...for..being my friend", she said

"Thanks, good night Cassie," he said as he leave.

She had confirmed it.

She had said it. The special word. _**Friend**_. Yes, she said he was her friend.

He smiled and went to the zeta-tubes, to go home, well he couldn't say to it home, because, he hated his Stepfather. He always wondered why his mother married that bastard. So he called it, house.

But now he didn't matter, because now he knew he had a real friend.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

He thinked about Cassie before falling asllep, and he would think about her, more, on the future.


End file.
